Doom In Italy
by ALbf17
Summary: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Meredith go to Italy to stop the stronger power, which happens to be stronger than the 3 vampires combined, from taking over Italy, but there are some unexpected suprises coming up for the 5 of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first story. Since I'm a student, I didn't have much time to edit the story properly, so please ingnore any of the spelling mistakes (if there are any) and if something doesn't make sense, please let me know, so I can change it. Hope you'll enjoy the first chap. Please review to help me improve...and yeah- here we go:**

* * *

Demon Appearance in Italy

"Why are they taking so long?" Snarled Elena. She sat by window, looking out frustrated. She then turned to Bonnie, who was unpacking some of her clothe. Bonnie shrugged, looking down at her luggage to sort out some of her clothe.

"You know, if it weren't for the stupid dreams and the sudden five-second visions that I see at random times, I could actually enjoy our little trip to Italy."

Elena throws a sympathetic look at Bonnie and sighs deeply. She had actually planned of coming alone to Italy with Stefan, but Bonnie had reacted bizarre just at the mention of it. 'Evil will await you there', she had said with a strange voice.

She would see in the short visions a grotesque form morphing constantly and too fast for her to make out what the creature was.

The five of them were then forced to come to Rome immediately. Fortunately it was summer, which allowed Bonnie and Meredith to come along as well.

Meredith walks in, carrying no expression on her face like she always does and drags her huge luggage behind her.

"Where are the boys?"

"They went off to play Sherlock Holmes by interrogating some of the people that had witnessed yesterday's incident in the theatre," said Bonnie in one breath. She looked up to see why Elena was being so silent and to her shock, Elena looked almost like a statute. Her whole body had stiffened and she wore a horrified expression on her face.

"Elena is something wrong," Bonnie asked, while gradually moving towards her. Elena behaved a bit stranger after she had changed into a vampire and Bonnie felt an alarming feeling coming over her, telling her that she shouldn't come to close.

But she came closer anyway. "What's wrong? Come on, tell us Elena." Elena turned her head startled by the touch of Bonnie's hand on her shoulder. The horrified look on her face left her for a moment.

"I-I can sense something evil. A strong force," she looked at Bonnie, terrified and hopeless. Bonnie felt nauseated from the thought that there was a stronger power in Rome. Stronger than Katherine.

Bonnie heard Meredith slouch closer to them. _Wait a minute! Slouch?_ Bonnie turned slowly to look at Meredith, but regretted it immediately; Meredith's face was turning blue and her lips appeared black and swollen as she moved closer to them. Elena moved, but too quickly for Bonnie to register that Elena was crouching in front of her inhumanly and was snarling dangerously the way a predator would.

"You are quite right, young girls. You sensed someone very powerful and here I am." A voice different from Meredith's said, sounding playful and hollowing deep. He gradually morphed into a grotesque creature and had a hideous smile that reminded Bonnie of Joker in Batman.

Bonnie whimpered at the sight of the creature whose skin was blue and wrinkly. She wanted to close her eyes, but she felt as if she was paralyzed. Elena hadn't moved from her spot and was ready to attack the monstrous being.

"Don't even try, little girl. Your powers are nothing compared to mine. Do you even have an idea of what I could do to you?" He stopped, smiling merciless at his next preys. Bonnie wished to pass out, so she would not have to see the demon any longer.

"Where is Meredith? What have you done to her, monster?"

"Let's just say that she's not really enjoying herself much, but she is alive. I might let her live."

Elena hissed at him threateningly again. _Make it stop. Make it stop…let me wake up now_, thought Bonnie over and over again.

"But I am willing to make a fair deal with you pretty little girls; leave Italy at once or die at my hands." The grotesque smile appeared on his face again.

_Let's get away from here_, Bonnie wanted to scream. It would end this terrible nightmare for a while. Well, until he took over all of Italy.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're going to have to be staying for a while," said Elena, who was now standing.

"You have chosen doom. But first I want to have some fun. Torture happens to be my specialty." The hideous creature moved towards them again, looking more grotesque by each step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Hey everyone!!! This is the second chapt. and I hope that you'll enjoy it. please give me some feedback, because I live on it right now (kidding). Anyway, get ready to go back to Italy. BTW- Unlike many other Vamp Diaries fans, I love Stefan. I know that you girls are all nuts for Damon. I'll make him sound nicer as the story goes on. So here we go:**

* * *

Doom in Italy- Chapt. 2

_Oh no. This is it._ Bonnie shut her eyes tightly. The demon was not the last thing she wanted to look at before she died.

Suddenly she heard a crash and opened her eyes; Stefan and Damon were standing by the door, looking badly injured. Stefan had a deep cut across his face, while the left leg of Damon's jeans was soaked in blood.

The demon was lying on the floor, probably because the door had hit him and knocked him over.

"Elena!" Stefan made his way to her side, but the demon had recovered from the door-kick and grabbed Stefan by the throat.

"No! Leave him alone!" Elena got ready to attack again, while Damon was thinking the same.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Behave children, or else I'm going to have to rip out his throat." The demon had the horrifying smile on his face again, which would give Bonnie nightmares to come.

Before any of them could react, the demon started shape shifting and letting Stefan go while doing so. The change was so fast that Bonnie wasn't able to keep track of where Stefan had been standing because they had now two Stefan's standing in front of them.

Elena gasped, clearly not knowing whom to attack. Both Stefan and the make-belief Stefan behaved so correspondingly that it was too difficult to distinguish them.

"Elena, I'm Stefan. Believe me."

"What? Don't listen to him, Elena. He's playing with your mind."

Elena didn't move. If the demon and Stefan weren't standing too close together, they could have been told apart by their power. One of the Stefan look-alikes moved closer to Elena and touched her cheek with his palm. She closed her eyes, feeling very confused.

"Elena," said the other Stefan-alike, weakly. "He's trying to trick you. Don't give in."

"No, Elena. It's really me. Look into my eyes." But she couldn't. A tear was running down her cheek.

Whatever happened next was to fast for Bonnie to register again. The Stefan stroking Elena's long hair was now standing behind her, holding her tightly with one arm.

"If anyone tries to act smart again, you there young man," he pointed at Stefan who was standing next to Damon, "will not get to see you're pretty little blond girl again."

"What do you want?" Said Stefan, with teeth pressed together and the fear of loosing Elena being apparent on his face. The demon started morphing back to his original form and smiled merciless at him.

"I want you and your little friends to leave Italy and to not step foot in here again. I could kill you, you know. All of you. It would only take seconds, which is why I'm letting you live. I do not feel threatened by you.

"You kids are in my way right now, but I'm willing to make a deal, which the blond one was not happy about. Leave or die. But I have to warn you- this time there will be no playing around. I will kill you instantly. So choose wise."

Stefan and Damon exchanged a glance. "Let her go, ugly beast," said Damon in whose voice it was evident that he was exhausted. For Damon, a creature of evil to feel like that, the demon must really be strong. A chill went through Bonnie's back.

"I take that you'll be packing your bags. Bon voyage, mes amis." He pushed Elena away from him and she landed on the floor. Stefan was by her side at once.

"That French, you fool," hissed Damon. _Is he insane? _Bonnie wanted to kick him. The demon offered to let them live and he wanted to start fighting again.

"I am French, stupid Italian boy."

Damon's hands starting forming into fists, but Stefan gave him an alarming look.

"Let's go Elena." She wouldn't move though.

"Oh, Stefan." She traced the cut on his face lightly with her finger tips.

Without another word, the demon jumped out of the window. Bonnie felt the tension and evil leave with him. "He's gone," she whispered.

"Bonnie!" Elena had finally noticed her. It was as if Bonnie wasn't really there. The whole scene was between the Vampires and the demon. She hugged Bonnie tightly and Bonnie finally let out a sob.

"So now what? We're going to run away like little cowards?" Damon moved closer to face Stefan.

"No. We're going to hide. We'll have to figure out the demon's weakness in order to face him. Right now we have no chance against him."

"Where's the hiding place going to be, little brother?"

"The little place we called home centuries ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3- Doom in Italy

"Here it is," said Stefan softly, many different emotions playing on his face. The four of them were standing in front of a mansion, Italian Renaissance style with dark ivy covering all of it. The old and large trees that were surrounding the mansion were casting a dark shadow on it, making it look mysterious and sinister.

"They've must have rebuilt the house a couple of times." Damon was the first one to walk toward the grand doors. _'House' would be a great understatement_, thought Bonnie. The mansion was old and might have had places rebuilt, but the size and architecture proved the high status of the Salvatores.

The doors of the mansion were protected with many old-fashioned locks, which Damon simply ripped off. The many spider webs did not seem to bother them either. Slightly shuddering, Bonnie followed him inside.

In front of them was a grand hall, which was no different from the mansion; it was gloomy and dusty, with spider webs spread over almost every single corner. An elegant and antique looking chandelier was hanging over the centre of the entrance hall. Bonnie imagined the way this hall may have looked like back in Stefan's time.

The hall led to a narrower hallway with one row of paintings. Elena, who had caught up to her quickly, was running her fingertips lightly over Stefan's painting. Stefan was standing next to her, looking at his portrait over Elena's shoulder." It was painted shortly before Katherine's arrival." They stood still and in deep thought for another moment.

"Alright. Now we're here, but what's next? I mean, we are completely powerless. We are no match against the demon." Elena exchanged a glance with Stefan and seemed to have come up with an idea.

"Then we'll have to find his equal." Stefan smiled at Elena, understanding her plan.

"And who would that be?"

"We'll need to find out," said Stefan and was already walking ahead," come and follow me."

They followed Stefan up the large staircase and turned to walk towards another large door. He opened it and in front of them was a large room that was half empty. All that remained were some furniture that were covered up with white cloths.

Suddenly they heard a slight sound. Bonnie grabbed Elena's arm at once. She wasn't ready to see the demon again. Then she heard a familiar chuckle and felt relieved almost instantly.

"Relax, it's just me." Damon walked out from the dark corner he'd been hiding in." I should do this more often," he whispered into Bonnie's ear. She shivered and moved away from him.

"This is where we are going to need your help, Bonnie." Stefan walked towards her, holding a white candle and a little box with matches. "We need you to contact a demon who can help us out. Have you called a demon before?"

"No. But I have an idea of how to call them to me. The problem though is that I don't know whether they will be willing to help us."

"They will," said Damon, who was standing by the window, his back facing them. "That is if you make an agreement with them. Demons were always known to keep their word. Honour matters to them the most. As does pride, so I would be careful of how you'll talk to them."

"And you know about this because?"

Damon turned to look at Elena and smiled darkly. "During the time when witches were burned and black cats were killed, talk of demons was common. People of that time knew about the weaknesses of demons and were able to keep them from this world."

Bonnie was impressed. _So, I guess he isn't as dumb as he seems._

"I think we'll need to find out more before we summon a demon. We could be causing more trouble by releasing another one of them into our world," said Stefan and put the candles away.

"We'll need to talk to someone who knows more that Damon about demons and witchcraft." Elena looked thoughtful and gave Bonnie an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, it's me (the author). Anyway…just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. My computer ****went cuckoo and now I have to type up most of the stuff at school and the library. Love your comments and I'm greedy for more, but I need to specifically know what I should improve on. Thanks for reading my chapters though!!! Oh ya, and I'll be making the chapters longer now. **

* * *

Chapter 4- Doom in Italy

Bonnie sighed, looking thoughtfully in front of her. A demon. She had never dealt with one. Legend had it that demons were the hardest to "summon". She shuddered about the thought of summoning a hideous creature and asking it for help.

"Are you ok?" Elena said, and sat beside her on the bench which was located under the shady tree. Bonnie shrugged. "Where are Stefan and his brother?"

"Stefan has gone to look for an old Italian lady who is rumored to be a witch. And Damon went to go for a bite." Bonnie shuddered again. That was so natural for Damon.

They sat still for another minute and enjoyed the cooling shade. "How will a witch help us? All they do is mix potions together and practice dark magic."

"Are you sure about all witches only practicing dark magic?"

"My grandmother told me that they are only up to mischief. But you didn't answer my question."

"Stefan said that most witches had gained their supernatural powers from demons. They made a deal with the demons and in exchange they received some of it."

"So naturally they know how to summon one." Elena turned and smiled at Bonnie. "Yes. And don't worry, not all demons are as hideous as this one. At least according to Damon."

"Do you think he-?"

Elena laughed loudly and stood up. "Come, let's look at the other side of the mansion. I didn't want to go alone."

"Oh, come on. You're a vampire." Bonnie went along anyway, but stopped dead. _Oh no. We couldn't have._ She dropped on her knees and wanted to start crying.

"Bonnie," said Elena alarmingly and knelt beside her. "What is it?"

"Oh my god. Meredith!" Groaned Bonnie. Elena gasped and held Bonnie closer to her.

"How did we forget about her?" Elena's hands were shaking as she tried to calm Bonnie down. "We were so busy figuring out how we could defeat the demon and forgot all about her."

Don't worry about her. I got her." Damon approached them from behind, carrying unconscious Meredith. He put her lightly on the bench and stepped back.

"Meredith!" Bonnie ran towards her and took her hand. She looked unharmed, but she didn't seem to be able to wake despite Bonnie yelling her name.

Elena turned to Damon. "Where did you find her?"

"The demon left her at the place we fought earlier. This fool is so easy to find, which is probably why he wants us to leave." Bonnie looked up at him, disbelievingly. Damon was one of those people whose words you absolutely can't trust. Even if he was sexy.

"So how come you're the only one who didn't forget about her?" Damon's dark eyes were studying her face for a moment and the ends of his lips turned into a smile that made him look like he was up for a challenge. Bonnie looked back at Meredith, who still lay on the bench as still as a statute, feeling too self-conscious.

"I went after the Demon while you were too busy admiring my old house."

"Weird, you were with us."

"Yeah, but only for a while. In case you still haven't figured it out, I'm a vampire. It only takes a matter of minutes to reach my destination." _That doesn't answer my question_, Bonnie though grimly. _But then again, Damon didn't seem to worry about the demon as much as we did. _

"Let's carry her inside."

* * *

Stefan meanwhile scanned the street for a small house that was hidden behind high gates and dark, shadowing trees. _There it is_, decided Stefan upon finding what had matched the description.

He walked quickly towards the house, but an awful smell hit him. _The witch must be brewing her little potions. _He climbed over the fence swiftly and jumped down in his predator crouch.

"Who dares to enter?" Stefan turned to his left startled and saw an old lady with a crocked back and filthy long gray hair hiding most of her face. Stefan noted that she did not have an Italian accent.

"I am Stefan Salvatore and I have come to ask the witch who occupies this house for some help."

The witch smiled nastily through her messy curtain of hair and invited Stefan in. Her house did not look the stereotypical way; instead it looked like a cozy little house with no skulls or brewing pots.

Stefan started explaining the situation to the witch, but she stopped him. "I know about the demon. He's an ancient one and one of the most powerful. It's not a surprise that he made to our world." She gestured o him to sit down on the maroon couch.

"I have a psychic friend who'd be able to summon a demon, but she does not know how to." The old woman thought deeply for a moment. She stood up and took a heavy book from her shelf that.

"This should help you. Tell your friend to read it and to return it after summoning the demon." Stefan took the book from her, looking bewildered. "Oh, and don't forget to tell the young lady that the demon she's looking for is called Fata. Not the kind of demon that you've seen though. This one has different qualities."

Stefan looked at the book and then questionably at the witch. "Yes, I know. You're wondering why I can't just tell you what to do. How will you kids learn if I do? Now leave boy, Italy is in your hands.

He nodded respectfully and left. _Maybe summoning the demon won't be as much of a problem for Bonnie_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5

They were all gathered around Meredith, who finally woke up. "How are you feeling?" Asked Elena, kneeling beside her.

"I'm alright." _Typical for Meredith to answer like that_, thought Elena gladly. Meredith was always known for keeping her cool, even in situations like these. Fortunately, Meredith really seemed okay; her hair was a bit rumpled, but there were no wounds on her face, unlike Stefan, whose wound took an unreasonable amount of time to heal.

Damon, being the outcast, stood by the window, which seemed to be his favourite place in Stefan's room. Elena frowned at him. _What was he up to now? _She could tell that he was scheming something again. Damon lacked teamwork for sure.

"What did you find?" Stefan looked up from Meredith, his piercing green eyes meeting Elena's. He smile and glanced at his dressing table, where a large book was laying.

Bonnie beat Elena to the book and was already flipping through the yellowed pages and stopped at one. She sighed. "I guess summoning another demon is the only way out."

Damon scoffed and walked towards them. "Summon _one_ demon? The fool has probably summoned a whole army by now. I can sense more power coming from his direction. Why else does he want us out of here, redhead?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at Damon, but she didn't say anything. He kind of had a point, for once.

"We're not summoning a demon to defeat him. It's our battle. But it's important to find out the demons weakness," said Stefan. Then he turned to Bonnie, "Do you think you're ready to call for a demon?"

Bonnie looked frightened for a moment, but pulled herself together. She nodded. Elena put her arm around her, "We're with you, no matter what." Bonnie seemed to feel better at Elena's touch and the fear on her face was replaced with confidence.

Elena, Bonnie, Meredith and Stefan sat down in a circle with the book in the middle and Bonnie started chanting the scripture in the book loudly. Damon, on the other hand, still stood by the window with his back turned to them. The room started darkening, but Bonnie continued chanting nevertheless.

Something like a lightening and crash came from the centre of the circle and the four of them backed away immediately.

"Who dares to call me?" A deep voice asked. A figure started rising, but Elena couldn't make out the shape of the demon yet.

* * *

_I did it_, thought Bonnie triumphantly, too happy to worry about the demon who did not seem to be very happy to be here.

As the creature turned around, the room started to lighten up gradually. The demon did not look anything like the evil one. In fact, the demon looked like a fairy. He had human face features and a human body, but his beauty was out of this world. His skin was so light that it looked like it glowed and his golden hair was tightly curled and kept short, but long enough to make out the curls.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really what she'd been worrying about? Stefan seemed less surprised though.

"I am being called and not being told by whom, but do I not have the right to know why?" The fairy-demon asked thunderously, but gentle at the same time. His voice is like liquid gold, though Bonnie spellbound, but shortly realized that the wonderful creature had addressed her.

"Uh…I-I am the one who called you." The demon's eyes narrowed and looked at her intensely, not out of anger though. His eyes seemed to study every part of Bonnie's face. "What a beautiful mortal you are," he said, walking slowly towards Bonnie who was still sitting in the floor.

"That's not what you're here for." The cold voice said, filled with hatred. Damon yanked the Demon, who touched Bonnie's hair with full fascination, away from Bonnie. If Bonnie wasn't so captivated by the Demon's beauty, her heart would have skipped a beat for Damon's possessiveness.

The demon turned to Damon and pushed him away. "What I do is not any of your business, leech." He looked at Damon with equal distastefulness, but then knelt to face Bonnie again, "What have you called me for, magnificent woman?" His voice had changed to a gentle and smooth tone that it startled Bonnie.  
Stefan took over for Bonnie and explained the whole situation to him. The demons face darkened at the mention of that blue creature.

The demon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will have to ask for something in return for my help." Damon scoffed at him, "Of course you do."

The demon ignored Damon and waited for an answer. "We'll return you the favour if it is reasonable." Said Stefan. They were all standing, waiting impatiently.

"Her. I want the red-haired woman."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you guys are demanding…and I LOVE IT!!!!! Sorry I'm taking too long, but this time I tried to make it more detailed and just for some of you and for the whoever is confused about the story: It is supposed to take place after Elena became alive again (in Dark Reunion- Book 4) except she's a vampire again. Hope that'll help and keep commenting because they make me blush (tehehe) and I'll try to type faster. **

Doom in Italy- Chapter 6

"Are you out of your mind?" Snarled Damon, ready to lounge himself at the demon/fairy.

"Damon!" Stefan was struggling to hold back his brother. "Violence won't solve this." Demon wouldn't calm down though. The demon hadn't moved from his spot and was still looking intently with his liquid golden eyes.

"We agreed that the favour had to be reasonable," Elena reminded the demon. "She's human and she needs to be here with her family."

Bonnie was confused. The fairy-like demon was unimaginably handsome, not feminine, the way fairies were portrayed on TV. And most importantly, _he was asking her to be with him._ And she wanted to be with this magical creature. She felt that she was wanted for once, something that Elena experienced all the time.

_Elena had done the same for Stefan_, she thought. Elena had given up her mortal life to be with him, if not willingly, but Bonnie was convinced that her situation was the same.

"Bonnie, don't fall for it," said Meredith so alarmingly, that Bonnie was forced to rip her gaze away from the demon. But she didn't want to hear any of this. The demon took Bonnie's hand, sending millions of beautiful sparks through Bonnie's skin. "I promise to you that I will take care of you. I will treat you like a queen."

His golden eyes sparkled with warmth and honesty. Bonnie wanted to say yes, but Damon ruined the moment between the two. "Are you this stupid?" He hissed, still being held tightly by Stefan.

Bonnie had enough of this. "What is it to you?" Damon looked taken aback. Though, the vicious look not leaving his face for a second. She turned to the rest of her friends. "All of you were able to make your decisions on your own when you chose to become vampires. This time it is about me, so I will decide."

Elena rushed to Bonnie to place her hands on Bonnie's shoulder to shake her. "Snap out of it! This isn't like you at all!"

"She's right, Bonnie." Said Stefan, slowly releasing Damon who still had a murderous expression on his face. "The fairy is playing with your mind. They have the ability to do so." But Bonnie didn't want to believe Stefan.

"Fairy?" Bonnie looked shocked at Stefan when she realized what he had said.

"Yes. There is a group of demons who possess what we would consider fairy-like characteristics. That's why this one is called Fata."

The fairy smiled at Stefan warmly. "That's not quite my name, but that's what the people of the time of the renaissance had called me. My name is Kayllan."

"Now tell me what it is you need my help for, cold-blooded brother. I shall help you first and then we shall negotiate about the reward." He turned to Bonnie, giving her a flashing smile, and making her heart beat faster.

_Oh, how bad could he be? Compared to Damon he's a pure angel, even if his demand is huge_. Bonnie thought, returning Kayllan's smile.

"First, we need to find out what the demon is up to. Damon and I went after him, but he got us first." Said Stefan, in a more serious tone.

"Nathaniriere was never up to any good. But our advantage would be that he is very predictable, which means that his plan may fail, if you stop him on time."

"And by predictable you mean..?" Elena looked at him questionably.

"By that I mean that Nathaniere will choose a special day to act out his plan. There has to come an event in Italy for him to have chosen this particular period of time to act out." _He's strange with his words_, though Bonnie, smiling gratefully at him. With this nightmare a dream came along (referring to the two demons).

"Carnevale," said Stefan, looking certain.

"What is that?" Bonnie, Elena and Meredith not being Italian had never heard of it. Although Elena had been to France once.

"That's not important right now. We shall prepare for the festival because it is the time Nathaniere will introduce his plan to everyone. He will warn them and probably give them a taste of what he is up to," Kayllan explained as if it was a natural thing for demons to follow that procedure of taking over a country. _Very cliché, this Nathaniere_.

"We won't be able to do much then, considering that most of Italy will be watching, but it will help us prepare for the worst," continued Kayllan.

Stefan agreed with him the five of them went on planning, not noticing that Damon was gone.

"Ugh," groaned Damon as he looked upon his bloody knuckles. He left a deep dent in the wall of his old bedroom. _Stupid girl._ _Why won't she snap out of it?_

If it was up to him, he could have taken down the whole mansion, but Stefan wouldn't let him. Not that he cared about what Stefan thought, or the red-head. _What is it to you?_ Isn't that what she told him. Nothing. It was nothing to him. She didn't mean anything to him.

_I'm hungry. Time to hunt_, decided Damon. He needed to calm himself down. His thirst must have left him to become weak and to _care_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Doom in Italy

_ It looks so ugly on me. _Bonnie had been stressing about it the past twenty minutes. Elena was already wearing her medieval styled dress and it clung perfectly to her small waist.

She sighed and went back to the dressing divider to put the dress on. Carnevale was a festival celebrated by the whole nation and everyone would be wearing medieval outfits with masks. _Nathaniere chose a good day._ Hiding in the crowd would be no problem.

Her mind was clearer now that Kayllan wasn't here. She was too confused. Maybe he was playing with her head. Demons were able to create both illusions and delusions and used them to mess with humans back in the middle ages.

"Are you ready?" Elena peaked from the side.

"Hey! No peaking." She was afraid to walk out with the dress. She knew it didn't look good on her, since she was much shorter that Elena and Meredith. She sighed and finally stepped out.

"You look fabulous," said Elena and gave her a hug_. Just like the old Elena did_, thought Bonnie, forgetting her problems and jealousy.

"Now put on the masks." Elena gave Bonnie a golden one with red feathers sticking out from the side. The small rhinestones that outlined the holes of the eyes were ruby-red. Meredith put on an olive colored one that had rainbow colored rhinestones.

Elena's looked interesting though; it was gold and had black flowers at the side and came with a black net to cover her face. She never failed to look classy and queen-like.

"Where are the boys?" Asked Meredith, tying her long brown hair into an elegant knot.

"They are two stores away from us," said Elena, helping Meredith. "I wonder what they will wear."

"All black." Meredith and Elena giggled, but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to laugh. Leaving with Kayllan meant no return. That was what it was like in the demon world and it would also mean that Bonnie wouldn't get to see her friends anymore.

"What's wrong, Bonnie." Elena rushed over to her. Her gentle voice made Bonnie AD

feel like everything was okay, but a tear drop managed to escape. Meredith was standing next to them as well, stroking Bonnie's arm.

"I don't know what to do anymore. About Kayllan, I mean."

"Don't worry about it. I've got a plan," said Elena, smiling mysteriously at Bonnie.

~**~

"Excuse me, beautiful woman." The voice came from behind the girls. Elena turned, smiling at him.

"Do I know you?" She answered playfully. Stefan took her hand and kissed it. He wasn't wearing all black, surprisingly. He was dressed like a prince, in whites, browns and golden shades. The golden mask concealed most of his face.

Elena noticed that Damon was dressed similar. His mask was black though, and his black eyes looking cold. She was concerned about him because of the way he was acting back in the mansion. He wasn't being his sarcastic and dangerous way. He seemed to almost care. But now he was his old self again. _He must have gone hunting._

"We will have to divide our group now." Said Kayllan, walking towards them and looking majestically than ever in the amour. _Like a king, who is going to fight in a war._ "I shall take Bonnie and one of her friends to accompany with me. The rest of you should track Nathaniere down."

"I agree with you, but we can't just walk up to him and try to defeat him. He will be expecting it and has probably already a plan for us." Stefan removed the mask while talking. Elena admired the structure of his face for a moment that looked celestial with the sun shining on his face.

But she was distracted abruptly by the crowd around them that seemed to grow. Not around them though. _The events are probably just starting_, she thought and turned back to the conversation.

"We told him that we'd leave the other day, little brother." Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother, but his tone remained firm and controlled. Elena knew that Stefan wanted things to be better between the two, but Damon was so stubborn and did not want to accept Stefan as his brother.

"Yes, we did. But he must have sensed us by now."

"Then he would have gotten rid of us by now. He is trying to take over a country. He's got better things in mind." Sneered Damon, his typical way of responding to Stefan.

"We will have to be more careful then. We must still track him down. That way we can attack him when he is distracted." Said Kayllan in his soothing voice that seemed to make the atmosphere better.

"Fine with me. And you?" Stefan turned to Damon, his eyes focusing on his masked brother.

"Do whatever you want. Distract him, and I'll rip out his throat."

"You will have to remove his head completely from his body in order to end his life." Damon ignored Kayllan and walked past him.

Elena turned to her friends, who were silently watching the whole scene. Bonnie looked sad and Elena felt the urge to comfort her, but she didn't want Kayllan to notice Bonnie's misery. _Don't worry my friend. I will help you._ Bonnie had done so much for her in the past.

All of a sudden there were continues gasps coming from the crowd and a woman started screaming. Stefan turned around alarmed and they ran towards the crowd. Elena pushed herself through easily, since she had the strength of ten men. But she wouldn't believe her eyes; a woman, dressed up in a costume was floating in a way that made her look like she was lying on her back.

Seconds later she was dropped two feet from the ground, and raised again. An elderly woman beside Elena fainted. Elena looked around, but there was no sign of the demon.

Bonnie, who was standing next to her, looked frightened. "What's happening?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters- even in the chapters before (forgot to disclaim them in the previous chapters).**

* * *

Chapt. 8

The woman floating in the air seemed to be in her mid-twenties, but Elena couldn't really tell because the woman was thrown up in the air by an invisible force. More screaming and gasping. People around her were talking with panic in their voices, nothing that Elena could make out though.

Stefan understood them and looked at Elena alarmingly. "We have to get out here right now," he said, keeping his voice low. Elena, having vampire senses heard everything clearly. She nodded and followed him, her arm tangled with Bonnie's. They struggled out of the crowd that seemed to be growing by the minute.

"There is Damon." Elena pointed towards a figure wearing a Black mask. Meredith was standing close to him, and as soon as she spotted her friends she ran towards them. She hugged Bonnie and Elena.

"Are you alright?" Elena looked up at Meredith, who looked terrified. It was very unusual for Elena t have Meredith's emotions displayed on her face. She reached for Meredith's hand that was shaking.

"I don't know. I feel horrible. Kind of the way I felt when he- he did things to me. It felt like horror washing over me over and over again. And my mind felt fogged." She startled Elena as she started to weep.

"Take her into one of the stores. We'll take care of the sad bastard," said Damon and nodded to his brother. "Where is fancy pants?"

Bonnie gasped. "You mean Kayllan. He's got a name you know."

"I hardly care." He was already gone before Bonnie could reply, but she muttered "who's a sad bastard now", anyway. She put her arm around Meredith and let her to one of the closest shops, but Elena froze instantly. Her eyes were fixed in front of her in terror. She could feel her pupils dilate. A powerful wave of craving hunger went through her body. She moved slowly and transfixed.

* * *

Bonnie followed Elena's eyes and thought she was going to faint. Another young woman, a brunette like the floating woman, was displayed at the display window of a butcher's shop. But that was not the worst of it. Her body was slashed several times and her blood was flowing out freely. The woman's white dress was soaked in blood the next seconds.

Elena couldn't help herself though. She walked towards the shop in controlled steps, as if she was approaching a glowing diamond. She was holding on to her mask and exposing her hunger to everyone who dared to look upon her.

_Oh no._ Bonnie started to panic inside. Stefan had left already and there was no one around to help her. _Maybe they'll hear me if I call them in my mind._ She referred to the Salvatore brothers that had the ability to receive those calls. Bonnie tried to send a warning sensation that would reach Stefan. And maybe Damon. She concentrated hard, but she felt no response.

Elena continued to walk, ignoring Bonnie's calls. Suddenly, out of thin air, Kayllan appeared and shoved his body at Elena's so hard that it caused her to fall very far. "ELENA!!!!" Bonnie screamed her name horrified. Elena was lying on the floor, looking unconscious, but unharmed.

Kayllan turned for a moment and their eyes met. Even though he was about ten meters away from Bonnie, she was able to see the helplessness in his eyes.

That didn't stop her from running towards Elena though. Kayllan helped her up. To Bonnie's shock, Elena looked gratefully at Kayllan. Bonnie felt a small stinge of jealousy as she watched Kayllan helping her up.

"Are you alright?" Elena looked confused for a moment. She looked disbelievingly at the woman, who was now completely drenched in blood.

"I can't believe what I was about to do. I have to thank you, Kayllan, because I have almost exposed myself."

"You are very welcome," Kayllan nodded gracefully at Elena. "But you should thank Bonnie for calling out for help. Otherwise you would have not only exposed yourself but also died. The woman was slashed with a poisoned knife."

"Poisoned?" Bonnie couldn't believe this. The demon was trying to get rid of them for good. She suddenly felt gratitude swelling in her heat towards Kayllan. She thought that Kayllan hated Elena for being a vampire and therefore wanted to harm her. _But he didn't. For me. _

Bonnie looked around to see if anyone else had spotted the bleeding lady by the window, but everything seemed to be back to normal again. There was not brunette floating in the air and the people must have mistaken it as a magic trick. The street was filled with loud music and people were cheering again. They were to occupied to notice the bleeding woman at the butcher's shop window.

"I will take care of the woman," said Kayllan, while looking in the direction of the bleeding woman. The anxiety Bonnie felt would not vanish though; Bonnie knew that if the troubles stopped here, but it meant that Nathaniere was busy somewhere else. Busy trying to kill someone else.

"Where did Damon and Stefan go?" Bonnie did not even try to conceal the panic in her voice. The demon was more powerful than she had expected, and knowing what demons were like, this was only the beginning. Damon and Stefan would face the worst now that Elena was supposed to be wiped out.

Elena turned and saw her friend's panic. "Let's go find them," she said and grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"I'll stay here." Meredith still looked frightened.

"No. You have to come with us, "Bonnie tried to reason with her. "It's better if we stick together."

Meredith shook her head. "I'll mix with the crowd. I can't go near the demon again. He's left some sort of mark that makes me feel frightened and nauseous ever time he's close. Don't worry about me." She smiled at her friends reassuringly, courage returning back to her. She looked less frightened and more like her old self.

"Ok. Fine," Elena agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"I see you're back, leeches. Was my warning not enough?" Stefan turned violently to see where the voice came from, but he couldn't see anyone. He could sense both Damon and the demon, but saw neither behind the curtains of the stage. Stefan came there because he had sensed the strongest power from the theatre.

"Show yourself coward and fight me." Stefan had not fed for a while, but the adrenaline in his blood gave him the strength to face him.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of thin air and attacked Stefan. Even though his senses were more advanced than a human's, the demon's senses seemed to be no match for him. Before Stefan was able to strike him, the demon disappeared. Stefan looked around again.

"He is a coward indeed. Can't fight face to face without cheating." Damon was standing on the other end of the stage. There was no humor in his voice as he spoke to the demon, who was now invisible. But Stefan was sure that Nathaniere was standing on the very stage as well.

"You have asked for it, bloodsuckers." Nathaniere solidified in front of them. But not in his usual appearance; he looked like a vicious black panther. His eyes were a cold shade of blue and there was a certain deformity about him that Stefan couldn't make out.

"We would not want our guests to miss anything though," he said. The terrible smile appeared on the face of the Black Panther. A man, dressed in a medieval costume and mask, walked towards the curtains in controlled steps, his eyes fixed in front of him unfocused. He pulled the heavy red curtains to the sides and the Black Panther was exposed to the crowd.

The people in the crowd must have thought that this was a planned show because instead of screaming at the sight of the panther, they cheered.

Damon pulled on his mask, as did Stefan. They prepared to attack Nathaniere in a crouch and to fight him from both sides. _Good luck, little brother._ Stefan ignored him.

The Black Panther turned dangerously and smiled at the brothers. "very well boys. Play nice. People like to be entertained."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Vampire Diaries

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story (L.J Smith does)

**Hiii!! Just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to update the story fast because I have so much homework and work, but I'll try writing the draft during lunch breaks and type them up when I get home. I'm really sorry if I'm making any of you precious readers wait too long. And just for the readers that are too confused- the Black Panther is Nathaniere.**

* * *

As the heavy red drapes opened and the panther had shown himself, the crowd cheered noisily, not knowing that there was a dangerous creature in front of them. Stefan quickly scanned the crowd to see whether any of his friends, and Elena, was watching.

The next second, Damon launched himself at the Black Panther in an inhuman crouch. The panther was too quick though and Damon hit the floor. Stefan gave it a try as well, but Nathanieres rapid movements made it impossible. _There must be another way._

Angrily, Damon decided to play the same game. He moved in an unnatural speed, blowing his cover.

"What are you doing, Damon." Hissed Stefan, as they were walking dangerously aware around the amused Black Panther.

_I pity you, little brother. Everyone is in danger and you are worrying about that. _Stefan had to agree with his brother, though he would not admit it to Damon.

Damon successfully grabbed Nathaniere from his throat, but seconds later, the panther thrust his claws into Damon's face. The blow caused Damon to fall on the ground and the mask flew into the crowd. Stefan grabbed the mask of a bystander and apologized quickly to the person.

"Here, Damon!" Damon caught the mask and hid his wounded face under the blue mask. Nathaniere turned to Stefan and stalked dangerously towards him, as if he were to jump at him any moment.

Then it hit Stefan; Kayllan had told Damon that the demon's head had to be separated from his body.

_Go do what you need to do. I'll take care of him._ Damon must have noticed that Stefan kept stealing glances at the spears that were neatly stacked behind the curtains.

Damon attacked the beast from behind, this time he would be merciless though. Stefan jumped out their way, causing the massive crowd to cheer at deafeningly.

*~~~*

"Look at the stage over there! There they are!" Bonnie pointed towards the two figures that were fighting a black creature violently. She was glad and horrified at the same time. Bonnie was glad to see the brothers, alive, but she was horrified at the sight of the Black Panther that was moving inhumanly.

"Oh no." Elena's fear was visible on her face. She knew that if people found out that the two masked men were actually vampires, they'd do their best to get ride of them. Worse would be if they got hurt. Elena had witnessed both brothers being injured by Katherine, but this demon did not know mercy.

But those were not her only fears; since she had seen the women by the shop's display, her hunger had become unbearable. She felt as if the emptiness was eating itself through her stomach. She felt tempted to grab one of the people surrounding her and to sink her teeth into their necks.

"Bonnie," whispered Elena, trying to hide her desperation for blood from her voice. "I have to go somewhere. Stay with Kayllan." Bonnie nodded slowly and understanding. Elena smiled at her gratefully and forced herself out of the sea of people.

*~~~*

Bonnie looked up at Kayllan, who was peering at the stage through his mask. She knew that Kayllan couldn't just jump onto the stage and kill of the Black Panther, since that would end up ugly. There was a slight chance that Nathaniere did not know that Kayllan had been summoned, but how couldn't he? Bonnie felt his power, his aura that was like burning fire. Like an internal flame.

"What is wrong, my beautiful Bonnie?" Bonnie looked down embarrassed. She didn't notice that she'd been gaping at him for the past few moments. It could have been worse if there was drool dripping down on her dress.

Kayllan took of his mask and reached his other hand to her chin and tilted to up. "You can tell me," he said softly, while Bonnie thought she'd faint. "I would never try to harm or frighten you…" he trailed off and suddenly stiffened. His face expression went from soft and warm to looking alarmed.

"They are on their way. I can sense each one of them." Bonnie sensed them too, and looked at the brothers, who were struggling to keep up with the Black Panther. They did not seem to notice it.

*~~~*

_Poor rabbit_, thought Elena, while a tear was rolling down her cheek. There were so many things for her to be feeling emotional about. She put down the dead rabbit and stood up.

She started running back in her unnatural vampire speed through the woods. But she stopped halfway. _I'm not going back to watch Stefan get hurt_, she decided and that she would make her way around the crowd towards the stage.

*~~~*

"Do it already!" Roared Damon, who was struggling to keep the panther down. He held Nathaniere's neck with his other hand, so that he would not try to disappear in front of them.

Stefan took the spear and started aiming for the panther's neck, but the demon jumped out of the way on time. The spear flew towards Damon, but Elena pushed him out of the way on time. The spear hit the wooded floor and caused it to splinter. "Elena!" Stefan rushed towards Elena, but the Panther attacked him from the side. Elena got up right away to help Stefan without saying a word to Damon, who seemed astonished.

"We'll handle him. Go back to the others." Stefan couldn't bear witnessing Elena getting hurt, but Elena wouldn't listen. She took the other spear, while Damon was helping Stefan to push the Black Panther off of him.

Stefan continued struggling to keep the panther's paw from slashing into his face again. But in the next second, the Black Panther screamed in pain and voluntarily got off of Stefan.

Elena stood behind him, smiling in sheepishly and shrugged. She helped Stefan up, who could not believe what had just happened.

"How did you…? How…?"

"It's ok," she shushed him. "Sometimes you need a woman's help. Just admit it." She laughed teasingly, her voice shaking a bit and handed another spear to him.

"Let me do it, little brother. You're too weak." Damon held out his hand, but Stefan declined. He walked towards the Black Panther who was groaning in agony and grabbed his neck.

"Ok. This won't work like a knife, but we'll have to separate his head with it somehow." Stefan studied at the spear thoughtfully for a moment, but decided to go for it anyways.

The demon chuckled weakly though. "It's too late now. They're coming. They are closer than you think." Stefan looked up confused at Elena and Damon, who seemed to be sensing what the demon was talking about too. Stefan was too weak at the moment to sense anything though.

"Oh no. He's called more of them," said Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapt.10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (except Kayllan maybe) L.J. SMITH DOES

HEY PEEPS…IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I HAD UPDATED AND I KEEP SAYING THAT I'LL HURRY AND THEN I END UP HAVINGTO DO OTHER STUFF, BUT NOW I REALLY AM A FREE WOMAN. SO, IN THIS CHAPTER, I DECIDED TO INCLUDE MORE INFO ABOUT SUPERNATURAL STUFF THAT MAY NOT BE TRUE. I HEARD ABOUT SOME OF THESE THINGS, BUT I ALSO MADE UP QUITE A BIT. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Let us go to the others," said Kayllan and grabbed Bonnie's hand. She was too mesmerized by the firmness of his grip to respond to him.

They made it through the crowd and Kayllan helped Bonnie up on the stage. There she saw Damon, looking at her as if betrayed. She looked away and was confused at Damon's lack of hiding his face expressions. Kayllan, standing next to her, was focused on the demon.

"We need to kill him now." Kayllan pulled a sword out of thin air, but because his large body was turned against the crowd, they did not see anything. They were cheering something in Italian, at the same time. Bonnie looked questioningly at Damon.

"They want us to finish the beast." He said quietly and looked away. Kayllan walked towards Nathaniere, holding the sword tightly.

"It is time to end your life, enemy and fellow demon." He raised his sword and separated the demon's head from its body. The crown went wild.

Bonnie did not know whether she should be happy or upset about it. The blue smoke that looked rotten came out of the panther's dead body. It meant that the demon was gone for good, no doubt, but it also meant that they would be soon expecting revenge-thirsty visitors

Fortunately, the music went on, and the parade was about to start. None of the people in the crowd seemed to find anything suspicious about what had happened on the stage. They turned and followed the band that was playing the blasting loud music.

"Stefan, they are nearing every moment. We need to leave." Stefan held her tighter by her waist and nodded. "They will not show up in front of these people. An average human can kill them and there are so many around."

"Don't be stupid, little brother," snarled Damon, who was standing by himself in the corner. "It took us days to defeat him, and you're saying that these puny little humans can kill them easier?"

It made sense to Bonnie though; back in the Middle Ages, witches and black cats were burned at the stake. After that incident, witches and demons were almost unheard of.

"Damon has a point, for once. Why was it difficult for us to kill him?"

"Because he was the leader of the dark ones." Kayllan said to Elena and then turned to the demon. "I better take care of his corpse. It will morph into it's original state in a few hours." He picked up the panther's body and head and walked to the back of the stage, behind the curtains.

"So, let me get this straight. The demons coming are easy to defeat because they are not as strong as their leader. Right?" Bonnie looked so hopeful that Elena had to laugh.

"We'll discuss it at the Salvatore mansion. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

~::~

They entered into the old mansion that was threatening to fall apart, but Bonnie decided not to worry about that. After all, she was with a fairy-demon and three vampires. Not to mention Meredith, who was the only one that did not have any supernatural powers, but seemed be amongst the tougher ones.

Stefan was silent along the whole way, unlike the others who were discussing the situation. Bonnie had a feeling that he had come up with a solution. She felt the hope rise in her.

Stefan led them into his bedroom and locked the heavy doors. They took a seat on the floor, while Stefan took the heavy book that he had borrowed from the old witch.

"I thought about what Damon had told us about the demons that were loose in the middle ages. Fire must be their weakness. It was one of the main methods people had used to get rid of them," he told them as he browsed through the pages. "Witches and sorcerers were known to have made bargains with demons. They would even worship them. It was also said that the black cats were the demons that accompanied the witches."

"Get to the point, Stefan." Elena said impatiently.

"The point is that the demons were sort of under the control of the witches, which contradicts, considering that the demons were worshiped, therefore making it possible for humans to burn them. The demons were weakened through their partnership with humans."

"Yeah, but our problem is that these are demons that are not under the control. How could they be threatened by humans?" Bonnie was more confused than ever.

"Maybe they don't know that they don't need to be under someone's control in order to be defeated," said Meredith. She was getting it.

"Exactly my point. That means that they will not show themselves to the humans fearing that they will be burned at the stake. But we know that their weakness must be fire and we could kill them like that, but it would take a while to get them to stop resisting. We sort of need to tie them down."

Bonnie groaned. 'Tying supernatural creatures down', was not a literal term. It meant that they had to be tied down with spells. This is where Bonnie had to jump in.

"Read this page Bonnie. It tells you what to do. Damon and I need to locate the demons and will tie them down with Bonnie's help."

"Fine, but no other demons better come after that." Bonnie was sick and tired of them."

"Wait a minute," Elena grabbed Stefan's arm to stop him from leaving. "Bonnie is right. Killing them might not end it there."

"Then we will not kill them, dear Elena. We will threaten them to leave for good. But tying them down is still part of the plan," Stefan said to Bonnie who had brightened up at the idea of not having to use spells.

"We'll come to get Bonnie after we've found them." Stefan kissed Elena on her forehead and nodded to the silent Damon.

"And we will be thinking about a solution of the deal with Kayllan. There is no way I will let Bonnie get married that young."

"What? Marry?" Bonnie looked up from the book in utter shock.

"What's wrong? You seemed to give in as soon as you looked at him for the first time." Damon looked at Bonnie in distaste and then left the room, not allowing Bonnie to answer.

Elena giggled and put her arm around Bonnie. "I think someone will feel really upset after you're gone."

"Don't be silly. He wants you."

"Sure he does, but you as well. Now let's look up a bit on Kayllan."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Alrighty...we have finally made it close to the ending. I might make only one last chapter after this one. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't feel shy to comment- I don't bite. I'm not a vampire (yet).**

* * *

The emptiness inside Stefan made him feel as if a hole was growing larger as time moved on. He clenched his teeth and tried to distract him by thinking about Elena, and how he didn't get to spent any time alone with her. But his need to feed on blood had to wait.

"Don't be stupid, little brother," said Damon, which was something that had become his trade mark sentence. "You'll need some strength to face the little devils."

"We don't have time for that right now. " He held the little bottle that was filled with a potion, on which Bonnie had recited a spell upon. Stefan felt that it was wrong to bring her along.

As they walked down the street, Stefan felt their force even more. They must have hidden in some basement, since Stefan sensed that the group of demons beneath him. He turned to say something to Damon, but Damon was gone. Stefan was too distracted by the force of demons to notice that his brother decided to go without him.

_How naive of him. He will ruin the whole plan_, Stefan thought angrily. Kayllan seemed to have left them for good, without his condition. But that seemed impossible, since demons take deals like that deadly serious. He'd be back.

"Here, I brought you a snack." Damon's playful voice came from behind him. Stefan turned around and found that his brother had brought a dazzled, young woman, wearing a beige and golden medieval gown.

"Forget it. Take her back from where you got her, "said Stefan coldly, while turning his back to his brother.

"Oh, come on, little brother. I'm just so worried about you," Damon replied in a faked sweet tone and put his hand on Stefan's back. "I already had some. Here take some. She still has enough blood." Stefan yanked Demon's hand away

Stefan wanted to refuse, but the smell of her blood hit him with an even stronger force than the demons'. "I can't believe that I'm letting you talk me into this."

"Don't feel guilty, St. Stefan. It's our nature and it's about time to realize that you need _human_ blood."

"Thanks for your concern, but I prefer animal blood." He walked off, leaving the stunned Damon with the dazed blonde behind.

~*~*~

"Elena! Come here!" Bonnie looked up from the witche's potion and spells book with an excited expression on her face. Elena hurried to sit beside Bonnie who had spread herself comfortably on the floor of Stefan's bedroom. The page she had open showed an illustration of a familiar figure.

"Isn't that Kayllan?"

"Yes. Oh Elena, how did I miss this?"

Meredith who was nibbling on a piece of bread came to sit with her to friends to see what they were so excited about. "What is it?"

"Look, there is some information about him." She pointed her small index finger on the paragraph beneath the illustration. "It says there that Kayllan is a demon king who ranks among the fairies because his mother was a fairy."

Meredith frowned and took a closer look at the paragraph. "How is that supposed to help with anything? And how can you read this? It's gibberish."

"I can't read it either. Maybe only people with Bonnie's gift can read and understand this."

Bonnie looked at both of her friends, confused. "I don't understand. The writing is as clear as English to me."

"Not that it matter's right now. I mean it's very useful, but you wanted to explain something to us." Elena looked at her impatiently.

"Right. So, what is a king before he becomes king?" Bonnie's eyes became larger as she waited for her friends to guess the answer.

"A prince. Now stop making us wait. Tell us your point." Bonnie smiled at them secretively.

"My point is that usually, a prince has to marry to a princess to become king."

Now the three of them were smiling. They might had to make another spiritual call, but it was worth it.

~*~*~

Stefan had finished feeding and got back to Damon. `Let`s not waste anymore time. I hope that erased her memory.

They finally arrived at the old pub that felt that it was filled with thousands of demons. Stefan opened the cap of the little bottle and with his supernatural speed; he dropped the liquid into an equal circle outside of the pub. Smoke rose from the need line of potion spread on the floor.

Alright Damon. It`s your turn go inside to warn them. Damon was gone one second later and Stefan grabbed the torch he brought along and lit it up. He waited for Damon's signal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is the last chapter, but I will write a small sequel with Bonnie and Demon. Enjoy!

* * *

Damon walked down the stairs into the dark basement. With his excellent vision he was able to tell in darkness that there was a heavy door to his right. He walked towards it and heard that the noisy demons suddenly hushed each other, as if they were aware that there was a predator in the pitch dark basement.

"Open up, demon neophytes," Damon shouted, while violently banging his fists against the door. He sensed the insecurities and fear that passed through some of the demons. He smiled satisfied and waited for someone to appear.

"What do you want, old leech?" The growling voice came from behind Damon. Damon's smile widened as he turned. Without any warning, Damon grabbed the demon, which had appeared behind him, by its slimy neck.

"Be careful," he whispered to the Demon, and then raised his voice for the other demons behind the door to hear. "If any of you decide to step outside this door, my little brother will burn this whole place down. Oh, and don't think about leaving, there is a boundary outside the pub that won't allow you to pass."

The demon, whose throat was still in Damon's grip laughed, half chokingly. "Are you trying to say that you are immune to fire? You'd die along with us, foolish creature."

Damon tightened his grip on the demon's throat. "Right, but I'm not immune to the boundary that was made especially for you."

"P-pardon us. Tell u-us what y-you want, "forced the demon out of his mouth. Damon loosened his grip a bit. "I want you to take a vow, foul creatures."

"F-fine, b-but let g-go of m-my throat." Damon dropped the creature on the floor and walked closer to the wall. The demon leader had clutched his throat by both hands and gasped greedily for air.

"Alright. Listen up, demons. I want you to vow that you will not set foot on this plane again. And don't try to act smart because it just takes sending a thought to my brother to burn this place and all of you down."

"We swear, but how shall we leave? There is a boundary outside. I can sense it." The leader of the demons had recovered from Damon's grip. He put his right hand onto his slimy chest as he vowed.

"My brother will take of that. Now get your slimy butts back into your place."

~*~*~

Stefan felt satisfied with the results of his plan. He had taken some of the animal's blood that he had saved in another tube to neutralize the boundary-creating potion for the demons to be able to pass it to go back to their own dimension.

"I see you managed without me assistance." Stefan turned and saw Kayllan smiling at them. Damon's expression went colder than before.

"Of course we did. Which means that we won't have to do anything in return," Damon hissed at him, not hiding his dislike for Kayllan. Kayllan did not look taken aback.

"Ah, but shall I remind you of my services and your promises. It would be a grave mistake to not stay true to your promise."

_Let's deal with this at the mansion. Don't make him angry, you fool. _Damon retuned a painful wave of hatred to Stefan.

~*~*~

"Stefan!" Elena ran into Stefan's arms. He caught her and kissed her on her fore head. She smiled brightly at him.

Bonnie thought that her heart would burst out of her chest at the sight of Kayllan. She was a bit scared about Elena's plan and hoped that it would all go well. She looked away and Meredith put her arm over Bonnie's shoulder protectively.

Kayllan had his eyes set on Bonnie, not noticing the fear on her face. "I sure hope that the favour that was agreed on will be fulfilled." His voice that sounded like liquid gold flowing in a river send shivers through Bonnie. Demon, on the other hand, looked murderous.

"We did, but I am afraid that we can't give Bonnie away. We are glad that you had helped us, but Bonnie is human and she doesn't belong into the demon-world," Stefan tried to reason with Kayllan, keeping his voice calm.

A flicker of anger lightened Kayllan's eyes, but he tried to appear as equally calm as Stefan. "I'm afraid that I have already chosen."

"Well, I am afraid that it will not be possible." Kayllan, Stefan and Damon turned around and found that there was a beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair and wearing a golden dress, standing behind them.

"Donella?" Kayllan looked fearfully at his queen. His real queen. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. But what are you up to? Where did you think you could hide this human girl?" The sarcastic smile she had on her face earlier was replaced by anger. "You shall explain yourself when we get back."


	13. The Sequel

Sequel- Bonnie & Damon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (I wish I owned Stefan though) L.J. Smith does.

**Hello fellow Vampire Diaries Lovers. This chapter and sequel is a treat for the faithful ones, who requested for new chapters and for the Bonnie + Damon lovers. It was supposed to have been published yesterday to make it a Valentines treat, but unfortunately I was too busy to finish up. But do not fret- love is still in the air. Now grab a latte and a piece of chocolate cake to enjoy with the story. And don't forget to comment!**

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. The mansion they had been to looked nothing like it had just yesterday. It looked like had been built half a century ago and was surrounded by the most beautiful scenery. The greenness of the trees and grass surrounding the mansion gave Bonnie this deep feeling of inner peace.

She lifted the front of her heavy dress, so she would not trip over it. The fact that she was wearing a cream and beige colored dress did not seem to surprise her. In fact, it felt natural for her to be wearing it.

Bonnie walked towards the mansion, and one of the servants greeted her at the large and heavy doors and escorted her to the entrance hall. She wasn`t sure what she was doing there, but she decided to look around the place. She passed the paintings of the Salvatores and saw a display of silver plates on a shelf.

While glancing into the plate, she saw her reflection and gasped. Bonnie`s short fiery hair was replaced with long, luscious red curls that where kept behind a bejewelled cap. She looked more mature and she found that there was wisdom behind her large brown eyes.

"It is not rare to find beauties glancing at their reflection the way you do." The voice came from behind Bonnie. She was a bit startled, but decided not to show it nor wanted to see the person standing behind her.

"I was not staring at my reflection, but rather marvelling at the fine silver plates," she answered in a way that surprised her. A low chuckle came from behind her, but the man leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "Of course. But do you not want to see who I am?"

Bonnie wanted to keep playing this game. She never felt so in control and out of control at the same time. She felt like she was leading this game. Bonnie walked away from him, without looking at him, teasingly and knowing that he would follow her.

The next second, he was standing in front of her. Appeared as if out of thin air. Bonnie recognized him instantly, but that did not startle her either. "Why Damon, I was not aware that you could be such a gentleman," she said, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

"Then shall I prove you wrong?" He took her hand gently and kissed it, but pulled her towards him the next second. Bonnie knew what would happen and dropped her head back a bit, exposing her white neck. The next second she felt a pricking pain in her neck, but it only lasted for moments.

Suddenly she heard Meredith saying something to her from a distance. She couldn't make out what she was trying to say because Damon was still feeding on her, and that was all Bonnie wanted to think about.

"Wake up, Bonnie." The voice was closer and much clearer now. Bonnie felt that she was half awake and wanted to hold on to her dream to stay with Damon, but Meredith had already awakened her.

Bonnie sat up and glanced around. She was lying in the bed in the hotel room they had been before the demon had appeared. "What time is it," she sat while yawning. She was a bit mad at Meredith for waking her up. The dream Damon was so much better than the real one, and so was she.

"It's noon, and Stefan said to meet up by the street cafe. They are supposed to have really good espressos there."

Her memory of the past couple of hours flooded back to her. Kayllan had finally left them, leaving Bonnie alone. It was sad for him to leave reluctantly since Bonnie had liked him, but the fact that he wanted Bonnie to become his mistress made her feel that he deserved it. He had probably thought that because she was human, setting her aside did not matter.

Bonnie got herself ready in less than five minutes. No way was she going to miss any excitement in Italy. A small voice told her also that Damon would be there, but she tried to ignore that thought.

Meredith led her to the small street cafe that had little round tables with large umbrellas hiding the people from the harmful rays of the sun. She saw Elena sitting at one of the tables by herself, wearing a summer dress with flower patterns on them. She had her blond her up in a ponytail and wore a pair of expressive looking sunglasses.

The two friends hurried to join Elena who was still smiling pleasantly. "Stefan will be here in a minute. He's getting the drinks."

Since the little white tables were made for only two, Meredith and Bonnie took a seat in the adjacent table. "I need to go to the washroom. I'll be right back." Meredith stood up and started to walk away, but a woman in a dark purple suit and blond bob stopped her.

She started talking to her in Italian, but Meredith told her that she didn't understand. "Oh, my mistake. I am releasing my clothing line, but I am looking for a model," said the woman with a strong Italian accent.

That minute Stefan walked out and took a seat by Elena's table. "The waiter will come in and bring your drinks." Then the two of them lowered their voices. To flirt, Bonnie suspected. Then she looked at Meredith who was in a deep conversation with the lady.

Bonnie sighed and looked sadly in front of her. She felt a bit ignored and wished that she could have lived at the place she had dreamed of. And at that time.

"Uh, Bonnie? Do you mind if I sit with the lady for a while? She's offering me a modelling job and I could use some extra cash for college." She smiled hopeful at Bonnie, and Bonnie couldn't tell her not to.

"Sure, but promise you won't become anorexic or something," Bonnie said lamely. Meredith laughed at the comment and shook her head. "Never going to happen. Promise."

Bonnie was alone once again and wished for Damon to just appear.

"Your wish is my command," whispered someone into her ear from behind her. All Bonnie could think of was that this was like a déjà vu. She got up and walked away from the table to the red Porsche that parked close to the little shop.

"Ah. So you want to play this game?" Damon was already behind her and led her to his car. She sat down and watched Damon sit. He grabbed his Ray Ban's and put them on. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle. This was so Damon.

"Where are you taking me?"

Damon ignored her question and started driving off. Bonnie wondered if Elena or the other's noticed that she had just walked off, but then again, they could have planned all this since Bonnie was left all alone.

They didn't exchange any words while driving since Damon put the music really loud. They arrived at a road that led to a cliff. When they had finally reached the end of the cliff, Damon finally stopped. He turned off the music and let Bonnie have a chance to admire the scenery in front of her.

She gasped and found herself looking at one of the most beautiful sceneries; the dominating green of the trees and grass gave her a sense of freshness and comfort while looking at it and the blue ocean that peaked from behind the tips of the trees.

Damon, on the other hand, was looking at her. His sunglasses were off now and she was looking into the dark pools of his eyes. "I thought you might like it." Bonnie looked onto her lap and was blushing.

He grabbed one of her hands off of her lap and kissed it. Bonnie thought that her heart might burst out of her chest. She wanted to say something so it wouldn't seem awkward, but her mouth was too dry. Suddenly she felt that this was a déjà vu

"Now shall we pick up from where we stopped?"

Alrighty. This is the end. But, it doesn't have to be. Please let me know I you think that I should start a new Fanfic. for Vampire Diaries or continue this one. It has been so much fun and I would like to thank my faithful readers for reading (lol) and commenting of course.

P.S. If any of you know two hot Vampire Brothers like Damon and Stefan please send me their number (LOL). I'd like to change some time soon.

Al. BF


End file.
